Too old too poor too dangerous
by Sarah1996
Summary: Hi, this is my first story and is a Remus/Tonks one-shot of what happened after the hospital wing scene in HBP. please read and review and feel free to leave comments on what i've done wrong and what can be improved :


**Hi, thankyou to everyone who reads my first story, as im not expecting anyone to Im not a writer and have never written before, so I know it will be awful. But I've been dying to write one for ages, and really hope to write much better storys in the future So this is just a one-shot, as id thought it would be easiest to write for my first fic and Remus/Tonks are my favourite pairing! Thanks**

Nymphadora Tonks ran as fast as her exhausted limbs could carry her. Once again she had confronted Remus, but this time in front of nearly the entire Weasley family, Harry, Hermione, Hagrid and even her old Professor. After seeing Fluers outburst of her love and loyalty to Bill, Tonks exploded; declaring her love for Remus. The stupid, noble prat of a man, she loved.

Tonks hadn't exactly expected him to give in after months of her persisting. But after Dumbledore's sudden death and another 'too old too poor too dangerous' from Remus, she couldn't stand staying in the hospital wing, with the amount of pitying looks she'd received. Excusing herself, she escaped the first chance she got.

She didn't know where her legs were carrying her and she didn't care. But soon enough, she found herself running through the grounds and towards the lake. Without hesitating, she ran to a spot shed always loved in her days at Hogwarts; under a beautiful willow tree, illuminated by the moonlight.

She dropped ungracefully to the ground as sobs wrecked her body. Why did remus refuse her? Her love for him was so strong. Not a day, not an hour, not a minute went by where she didn't think of him, worry for him and love him. She felt so alone and full of utter despair without him. She wondered if he felt the same. Did he worry for her? Miss her? Did he even love her? If he did, he certainly didn't show it, anyone would think he despised her. At the thought Tonk emitted more viscous sobs.

'Remus…'Tonks whispered her voice horse with tears.

A sudden movement from behind her brought Tonks out of her thoughts. Wiping out her wand she turned sharply. Standing on unsteady legs.

'Nymphadora…'It was Remus. He was also illuminated by the moonlight. It highlighted his many scars and premature lines. Most of which he'd gained since Sirius' death, less than a year ago. But for Tonks it also highlighted his beautiful sea blue eyes, which shed always been able to read.

He cautiously took a step towards her as Tonks once again fell ungracefully to the ground.

'What do you want?' she said harshly. 'I thought you'd be happy to be rid of me'.

'I could never be happy to be rid of you' he replied calmly, as he sat down carefully beside her. Close, but he still left far to much distance to be considered intimate. 'Could have fooled me' Tonks muttered.

She heard Remus sigh. There was silence for several minutes. Both were in thought.

'Nymphadora I want you to know this is never what I wanted, never what I intended to hppen' Remus sighed, 'I hate to see you hurt, Nymphadora. I did this with the intention of protecting you of saving you from me. I'm far too old for you, Nymphadora. Too old too poor and too da..' Remus di not finish as Tonks cut of his words, forcefully. 'Don't you dare finish that sentence Remus Lupin! I have told more than a million times I DON'T CARE!' she cried as once again she grabbed hold of the front of his robes, clenching them in her fists.

'Nymphadora, please you don't understand' Remus said, pleading with her.

'Tell me then' she cried, 'tell me what I don't understand!'

'I am far too old for you, for merlins sake I'm thirteen years your senior. I'm far too poor for you, I could never provide for you, never buy you all the things you deserve. I have nothing to give to you…'Tonks cut across him, this time in outrage. 'But I..'

'Please Nymphadora let me finish' Tonks reluctantly nodded her head. 'I am far far too dangerous. I could never forgive myself if I were to attack you. Or worse if I bit you. It would also mean you'd be shunned from society for being with me you'd lose your job and your friends at the ministry and what would your parents think. Their only daughter, with a werewolf. That is why we cannot be together Nymphadora, you need someone young and whole with a job and a future. Please don't through your life away for an old, poor werewolf.' Remus finished letting out a heart wrenching sigh. There was silence for a few minutes; both were contemplating what Remus had said.

'But do you love me?' Tonks asked, in a quiet voice. 'Tell me if you love me? And if you don't I'll never bother you again.' As she finished she turned to him, a fierce determination in her eyes.

Remus gulped. Of course he loved her. He loved her with every fiber of his being. He had done really, since she'd first tripped over that silly umbrella stand and fallen into his arms. He felt awful seeing her like this. She looked like nothing but a shell of her old shelf. Gone were the brightly colored t-shirts with the many famous weird sister's quotes and jeans with far too many holes in, now replaced with dark and dull clothes under her signature scarlet robes. Gone was the lively and bubbly nymphadora, always smiling, now replaced with a miserable and quiet girl who rarely if ever smiled. But most of all gone was her extravagant bubblegum pink hair. Remus had always loved pink although he loved the many other colors she wore, pink was quietly his favorite. But that was now gone and replaced by dull and drab head of lifeless mousey brown hair, which fell across her pale heart shaped face.

Which still had that fierce determination a slight pout traced her lips as she waited for his answer. The truth of course was yes. But if he said no she would stop persisting and move on. yes but shed had a year to move on and she hasn't, all its done is hurt her. But she deserves so much better. If I were to say no it would truly break her, aren't I trying to save her from hurt by keeping her away and all I am doing is causing her more hurt by not being with her. Making his decision, he looked Nymphadora in the eyes as he said. 'Nymphadora, I can't let you live a life full of hurt,' Tonks' eyes dropped to the ground, he was going to say the words she couldn't bear to hear. Preparing herself for it, she kept her eyes downcast. 'I love you Nymphadora,' the breath hitched in her throat, she looked up in utter shock only to see Remus starring at her with love in his eyes, the side of his mouth tugging into a smile. She felt hers do the same.

'If you'll still have me, I want us to be together and I will spend the rest of our lives making it up to you, starting from now. I don't want you to ever doubt how much I truly love you.' Still in shock Tonks slowly nodded her head. Starring at Remus, unsure. 'Do you promise?' she said, looking into his eyes.

'I[promise, Nymphadora. I know its going to take some time for you to trust me again,' at this, Tonks let out a shriek of joy, flinging her arms around Remus' slim shoulders.

Hugging him fiercely. 'I love you too,' she choked out between tears. Remus hugged her back, just as fiercely, but being careful feeling the amount of weight she'd lost this year. He sighed into her hair, a true smile blossoming his face. 'Nymphadora?'

'Hmm.' She replied.

'Your hair,' Remus said, sounding amused. 'It's pink.'

Pulling back from Remus, Tonks grabbed a lock of hair inspecting it closely. It was a bright almost glowing pink. She looked to Remus a grin plastered across her face. She let out a laugh of pure joy. Remus looked at her with love in his eyes, as he leant down slowly and grazed her lips with his, before Tonks leant further forwards kissing him hard. Before the kiss could become anymore intimate, Remus pulled back, kissing her forehead. Tonks hummed in appreciation.

'Perhaps we'd better go somewhere warm, we'll need to rest, Minerva told me were needed here tomorrow. 'Remus whispered, Tonk nodded her agreement. Rising to his fee, Remus offered her his hand. They walked towards the school gates. Remus muttered a spell, opening them. They walked in comfortable sdilce. Clinging onto each others hands.

As they reached Hogesmead, Tonks asked, 'where are we going to go? There's always my room at the hogs head, we can't go back to Grimmauld place.'

'What about my house?' Tonks looked at Remus, confused. 'My parents left me are old home, after their death.' Tonks smiled sadly at him, squeezing his hand. 'Of course only if it's what you wish.' At this Tonks grinned. 'I'd love to see your house.'

Remus smiled and leaned down to kiss her once more. 'Hold on tight,' he whispered. Before they dissaparated, leaving Hogsmread in silence.

**Thankyou again for reading my first fic and ****PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**

**Feel free to tell me anything I've done wrong or can improve on for later storys **


End file.
